


Не все задания одинаково суровы

by Givsen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А кто говорил, что будет легко? Это мафиозная семья, так что будьте добры принимать в её жизни любое посильное участие, даже если оно сводится к ползанию под потолком с охапкой мишуры и булавок для её крепления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не все задания одинаково суровы

      Обитатели резиденции Вонголы прекрасно знают, что у Примо обычно разговор короткий: если он говорит что-то сделать, нужно просто встать и начать делать, иначе второй раз босс повторять не станет. Он покажет. А когда Джотто начинает что-то показывать, плохо становится всем, потому что он, несмотря на достаточно весёлый нрав, обладает в противовес этому довольно тяжёлым характером. Плюс увесистая печать мафиозной семьи, плюс каждодневные заботы, плюс нерадивые подчинённые…   
      В общем, суть ясна — нельзя заставлять Джотто говорить дважды. Тем более нельзя давать ему понять, что задача непонятна с первого раза, иначе быть беде.  
      Вот и в этот раз Джотто, уходя, поручает удивлённо моргающему Джи простую, казалось бы, вещь — украсить резиденцию к грядущим праздникам. Сам он уезжает вместе с ехидно ухмыляющимся Спейдом поздравлять своего давнего друга — Козарта, поэтому желает видеть к своему возвращению гирлянды, мишуру и, по возможности, ёлку, хотя последнее, в общем-то, не принципиально.   
      — И самое главное, — говорит Джотто, застёгивая крупные круглые пуговицы на плаще и надевая шляпу, — не забудьте про бумажную гирлянду, которую в прошлом году подарил мне сын Козарта. Я хочу, чтобы она висела на самом видном месте, потому что мой дорогой друг планирует навестить нас ближе к праздникам. Хочется его порадовать.   
      Он поддевает поля шляпы пальцами, дружелюбно улыбается и, кажется, совершенно не замечает (ну или мастерски делает вид) вытянувшегося лица Джи, который понятия не имеет, где может храниться столь дорогой подарок. Но задавать вопросы Джотто — вынуждать его идти и показывать, а это в планы Джи не входит, как, впрочем, и остальное времяпрепровождение, потому что в отсутствие босса Вонголы все его обязанности ложатся на плечи его правой руки. Джи всё-таки в некоторой степени гордится этим негласным званием.  
      — В кладовке, которая находится в левом крыле, есть большая пыльная коробка, куда сваливается всё барахло, — доверительно сообщает Спейд, когда Джотто выходит за дверь. — Советую начать поиски оттуда.   
      Он улыбается как чеширский кот и тоже выскальзывает на улицу, оставив Джи в крайней степени офигевания. И хоть, надо признать, скупое короткое «спасибо» Спейд всё же заслуживает, пинка Джи отвесил бы ему с куда большим удовольствием.  
      Вопреки ожиданиям, остальные Хранители воспринимают новость о новом развлечении с энтузиазмом. Асари удовлетворённо говорит, что это занятие — лучший отдых; Накл моментально подхватывается, чтобы перенести украшения в большой зал; Лампо лениво замечает, что лучше бы поспал, но и это сгодится, чтобы убить время. Один Алауди кажется безучастным — он, прислонившись спиной к стене у окна, окидывает гомонящих Хранителей взглядом, а затем молча перемещается на диван. И у Джи постепенно начинает ехать крыша, потому что работы ещё — непочатый край, а Джотто вряд ли обрадуется, увидев утром развешенных по гардинам Хранителей, которые будут старательно пришпиливать на булавочки украшения. Босс, уезжая, выразился более чем чётко — по возвращении он желает видеть результат, а там хоть трава не расти.  
      — Джотто возвращается завтра? — уточняет Асари, выуживая из коробки, которую только что приволок Накл, длинную, местами плешивую мишуру.   
      — Именно, — кивает Джи и скептично заглядывает туда же, пытаясь припомнить — осталось ли с того года у них хоть что-нибудь целое или же отпрыски семей, которые кучно гостили у них все прошлые праздники, изничтожили все запасы.  
      — Значит, на это уйдёт вся ночь. Особняк большой. — Асари держит в руках живописный комок, в котором с трудом, но всё-таки угадывается гирлянда, и осторожно приглядывается — с чего бы начать распутывать.  
      — Особняк в целом мы оставим прислуге, — бормочет Джи.   
      Поднявшись на ноги, он подходит к целому складу у стены, который за счёт несгибаемого энтузиазма Накла становится всё больше. Выходит, у них полно украшений. Остаётся только понять — сколько из них отправятся на помойку сегодня же.   
      — Нам необходимо украсить только этот зал, чтобы Джотто был спокоен. Потому что именно здесь будет проводиться банкет.  
      — Тогда всё куда проще, — сдержанно улыбается Асари и несколько брезгливо вытирает пыльные руки платком, наблюдая за тем, как Накл с трудом тащит сразу три коробки, доверху набитые чем-то звенящим и тренькающим.   
      — Я бы не был так уверен, — вздыхает Джи.   
      Им ещё так много всего предстоит…  
      Когда в зале появляется едва волочащий ноги Лампо, который несёт на вытянутых руках ну очень пыльную коробку из левого восточного крыла, угол, куда складируются украшения, больше напоминает лежбище очень весёлого бомжа. Джи в ужасе смотрит на всё это и мысленно желает хитро слинявшему Спейду всяческих удовольствий, потому что лишние руки им ой как пригодились бы. Даже такие скользкие и пронырливые.   
      Но Спейд сейчас трясётся в автомобиле рядом с Джотто на полпути к поместью Шимон, а это значит, что он гад и предатель. И совершенно от этого не страдает.   
      Вздохнув, Джи подходит к столику, на который ставит коробку ноющий Лампо, и пытается сосредоточиться на том, что им нужно сделать в ближайшее время, чтобы ему потом успеть разобраться с завалом из бумаг. Лучшим вариантом, конечно, является сбрасывание обязанностей по украшению банкетного зала на остальных Хранителей, но они ведь не справятся, если за ними не приглядывать. Более того — они вполне в силах тут такого наворотить, что потом до самого приезда Джотто хватит разгребать. Нет уж, такие помощники хуже детей, в самом деле, даже если они выглядят как взрослые самостоятельные мужчины.  
      «Особенно если они выглядят как взрослые самостоятельные мужчины», — мысленно поправляет себя Джи, косясь на раскинувшего конечности на диване Лампо, и открывает коробку, в которой предположительно хранится подарок отпрыска семьи Шимон.  
      — Почему Джотто не поручил это кому-нибудь другому? — тоскливо тянет Лампо, закатив глаза и всем видом демонстрируя смертельную усталость от мира.   
      — Потому что Джотто поручил это нам, — лаконично замечает Асари и приближается к копошащемуся в коробке Джи. Он с интересом заглядывает поверх его плеча и вопросительно приподнимает брови: — Что-то потерял?  
      — Да, — раздражённо откликается Джи и, застонав, просто переворачивает коробку вверх дном, вытряхивая всё её содержимое на столешницу.   
      Быстро разгребая получившийся завал, он, скрепя сердце, признаёт, что Спейд прав относительно своего диагноза: всё, что валяется сейчас перед его глазами, самый настоящий хлам, которому место в кладовке. Странно, как подарок сынишки Козарта мог попасть в эту кучу? Неужели кто-то поспособствовал?  
      — Нужна помощь? — Накл быстро сваливает последний мешок с украшениями в облюбованный для этого угол и, отряхнув руки, свешивается с другого плеча Джи, чтобы лучше разглядеть кучу пыльного мусора. — Господь всемогущий, ну и барахло!  
      — Не то слово, — цедит Джи и недовольно вздыхает, опираясь руками на столешницу.   
      Он пытается прикинуть, куда могла подеваться никому не нужная гирлянда из бумажек, и приходит к выводу, что спектр предположений велик как никогда. А время неумолимо тикает.   
      — Ну куда эта бумажная хреновина могла подеваться?! — беспомощно стонет Джи и, взъерошив волосы, лезет в карман брюк, чтобы успокоить нервы порцией никотина.   
      Но толком достать сигарету и прикурить ему не даёт слегка обескураженный голос Лампо на заднем плане:  
      — Ты про ту пыльную поделку? Она настолько гадкая была, что я её разорвал и выбросил. Сомневаюсь, что Джотто понравится что-то подобное.  
      Сперва на пол падает пачка, а следом за ней — челюсть. Нет, Джи знает, что Лампо — то ещё инфантильное трусливое убожище, но такая подлость — всё-таки слишком…  
      — Ты… что сделал? — Джи шагает вперёд и прищуривается, искренне надеясь, что ему просто послышалось.  
      — Вы-выбросил… — заикается Лампо и на всякий случай переползает за спинку дивана — подальше от недобро ухмыльнувшегося товарища.   
      — Джи, спокойно. — Между ними становится примиряюще поднявший руки Асари. — Не стоит из-за бумажного украшения так нервничать.  
      — Я разве похож на человека, который из-за бумажки убьёт своего друга? — раздражённо рычит Джи, делая акцент на слове «друг» и прожигая побледневшего Лампо взглядом.  
      — Да, — честно отвечает Накл и тоже становится перед ним, чтобы загородить собой будущую жертву.  
      — Блядь! — выплёвывает Джи и, отвернувшись, присаживается на корточки, чтобы поднять потоптанную им же пачку сигарет. — Это украшение — подарок сына Козарта, и Джотто велел, чтобы эта «гадкая бумажка» висела на самом видном месте. — Он поднимается на ноги и ехидно улыбается, глянув на вытянувшиеся лица остальных. — Ну как? Достаточный повод для убийства?  
      — Н-нет, — неуверенно качает головой Асари и укоризненно оглядывается на посеревшего Лампо. — Не надо нам убийств накануне праздника.  
      — Тогда я убью его после, — жарко обещает Джи, а затем плюхается в кресло и, наконец, устало закуривает, костеря на чём свет стоит праздники и связанные с ними рабочие авралы. — Принеси сюда остатки гирлянды, — командует он, закрыв глаза. — Будем думать, что делать дальше.  
      Лампо уносится в ту же секунду, оставляя остальных в глубокой задумчивости, а затем, спустя минут десять, прилетает вновь, неся в руках разноцветные обрывки, бывшие когда-то плодом детского творчества сына Козарта. Джи смотрит на оставшиеся от гирлянды мелкие клочки и думает, что паршивец явно не пожалел сил, чтобы изничтожить чужой подарок.   
      Тянет нервно расхохотаться, но вместо этого он только досадливо скрипит зубами и сетует, что вообще решился поручить что-то этому недоумку. Лучше бы сам сходил, в самом деле.  
      — Так… — Асари с фальшивым насквозь воодушевлением рассматривает испорченную гирлянду и повторяет: — Так…  
      — Может, Джотто не вспомнит про неё? — дрожащим от неуверенности голосом предполагает Лампо, и Джи едва удерживается, чтобы не стукнуть его по голове креслом. Спасает только то, что ему некогда на это отвлекаться.  
      — Джотто уже про неё помнит, — резонно говорит Накл и поддевает пальцем кучку обрывков. — Плохо дело, это теперь не починишь.  
      — Ну… — снова глубокомысленно изрекает Асари и, присев рядом со столом, достаёт лист бумаги. — Судя по всему, эта гирлянда состоит из человечков. Я думаю, — он быстро вычерчивает карандашом большеголовый кривой силуэт и, бледно улыбнувшись, демонстрирует его мрачному как туча Джи, — мы можем сделать такую штуку сами. Взамен, так сказать, испорченной. Получится, конечно, весьма приблизительно, но вряд ли Джотто досконально помнит, как выглядел его подарок.   
      — Отличная мысль! — с энтузиазмом подхватывает Накл и тотчас же спешно убегает куда-то.   
      Возвращается он спустя пять минут, волоча в охапке целую кучу самых разных канцелярских принадлежностей. Бухнув всё это на стол перед Хранителями, он выуживает большие ножницы и несколько раз азартно щёлкает ими, демонстрируя полную боевую готовность.   
      Джи в этот момент хочется одновременно заплакать и засмеяться. В большей заднице он и не мечтал оказаться…  
      — Предлагаю первую партию вырезать из него, — мстительно говорит он, кивнув на притихшего Лампо.   
      Тот в ответ тоненько икает и покрывается багровыми пятнами, потому что прекрасно знает, что у Джи в таком состоянии промежуток между словом и делом очень короткий.   
      — Нет, — мягко говорит Асари и выразительным взглядом придвигает к Лампо набор разноцветной бумаги, — а то гирлянда получится некрасивая. Давай так, — он подгребает к себе и Наклу все колюще-режущие предметы, а ближе к Джи ставит тюбик с клеем, — Лампо будет рисовать человечков, мы с Наклом — вырезать их, а ты — клеить.  
      — Точно, — охотно кивает Накл и пинает под столом Лампо, чтобы тот проявил чуточку больше энтузиазма.   
      Тот, прикусив язык, тоже истерично кивает, опасливо глядя на застывшего бронзовым изваянием Джи. А сам Джи, утомлённо прикрыв глаза, решает, что поедет в отпуск после праздников, иначе он точно кого-нибудь убьёт. Возможно, даже неосознанно.  
      — А куда, кстати, потерялся Алауди? — завертев головой, спрашивает Накл и досадливо цыкает, когда натыкается взглядом на пустой подоконник — его излюбленное место.  
      — Кто его знает, — пожимает плечами Асари и деловито вырезает нарисованного ранее большеголового уродца, чтобы использовать его как шаблон. Протянув его Лампо, он поворачивается к непривычно молчаливому Джи и улыбается. — Не волнуйся ты так, мы обязательно успеем к возвращению Джотто.  
      — Точно, — хмыкает тот и кидает очередной убийственный взгляд в сторону провинившегося Лампо, — иначе вместо гирлянды на самом видном месте будем висеть мы. Приклеенные друг к другу.  
      Лампо, тоненько всхлипнув, тут же хватает предложенный шаблон и карандаш и с небывалой охотой начинает работу, которую следом подхватывают Накл и Асари. Джи остаётся только мысленно хоронить планы о разгребании завалов на работе и браться за тюбик с клеем.  
      Первый час работы проходит в напряжённом молчании, которое прерывается только короткими нецензурными замечаниями, исходящими большей частью со стороны извазюкавшегося в клею Джи.   
      Второй час можно разрезать ножом, потому что он протекает в небывалом напряжении, сравнимым только с выпускными экзаменами.   
      На третий час обнаруживается неприятная деталь — половина проделанной работы оказывается неправильной, потому что Джи, недоглядев из-за усталости, начинает лепить человечков как попало. Поэтому приходится, сдавленно матерясь сквозь зубы, отрывать большую часть гирлянды и заново рисовать, вырезать и клеить. Работа, по сути, пустяковая, но на самом деле — адовая. В этом Джи признаётся сам себе, когда начинается пятый час кропотливого труда, а за окном постепенно сгущаются сумерки.  
      За это время в гостиную пару раз наведывается Алауди, но подключаться к общему развлечению не спешит. В первый визит он сообщает, что Вонгола Примо добрался до поместья Шимон, а во второй — что он через пару часов выезжает обратно.  
      Джи раздражённо скрипит зубами, Асари устало вздыхает, Накл сосредоточенно пыхтит, без устали орудуя ножницами, а Лампо очень благоразумно помалкивает. Никому не улыбается натыкаться на укоризненный взгляд Джотто, поэтому работа начинает практически гореть, превращаясь в беспощадный бесперебойный конвейер.  
      Когда часы звонко отсчитывают полночь, в кружке вечерней детской самодеятельности семьи Вонгола обнаруживается новая неприятность — к концу подходят клей и почти вся цветная бумага. Причём, судя по всему, запасов нет ни у кого и нигде. Даже запуганные до смерти воспалёнными глазами Хранителей горничные лишь разводят руками.   
      — Заебись. — Джи, откидываясь на спинку кресла, подносит к лицу испачканную в клею едва ли не до самого локтя руку и страдальчески хмыкает.   
      Гирлянда готова на три четверти, но чтобы её завершить, нужно буквально ещё пару листов и половина тюбика клея, но даже такой малости у них нет. И все канцелярские магазины уже наверняка закрыты.  
      — Давай доделаем без цветной бумаги, — устало предлагает Накл и протяжно зевает, потерев кулаком глаза.  
      — И будет у нас наполовину белая гирлянда, — ехидно замечает Джи, ковыряя ногтем засохшую корочку. — А скреплять чем будем? Соплями? — Он выразительно косится на до сих пор хранящего молчание Лампо и недобро усмехается. — Нет, я понимаю, что из кое-кого можно выдавить целую цистерну этого добра, но всё-таки.  
      — Может, скотч? — неуверенно бормочет Асари и с сожалением откладывает ножницы, разминая затёкшие от долгой работы пальцы.  
      — Джотто нас в асфальт закатает, — мрачно озвучивает Джи и закрывает глаза.   
      Ему хочется спать, а от сигарет уже тошнит, поэтому остаётся страдать и мечтать о чуде. Последнее, впрочем, совсем безнадёжно.  
      — Я знаю… — неожиданно подаёт голос Лампо и замолкает, когда остальные Хранители с плохо скрываемой надеждой поворачиваются к нему. Сглотнув от прожигающего насквозь взгляда Джи, он откашливается и заканчивает: — Я знаю одну круглосуточную лавку. Там, кажется, и канцелярия должна быть.  
      — Где? — изумлённо моргает Накл.  
      — Лавка? — одновременно с ним спрашивает Асари.  
      — Сам поедешь? — ехидно интересуется Джи.  
      — Возле небольшого паба у перекрёстка есть лавка с всякими полезными мелочами. Я точно не помню, но там, кажется, и канцелярия должна быть. По крайней мере, ножницы и клей я точно видел, когда пару раз… проезжал мимо. — Лампо затравленно смотрит на ползущие вверх брови Джи и замолкает.  
      Однако Джи вместо ядовитого комментария по поводу его поездок мимо лавки и паба, где, как он слышал, по пятничным вечерам танцуют девочки из борделя мадам Ко, только машет рукой и молчаливо благословляет этого недоумка. Потому что если он действительно поедет и раздобудет для них немного клея и цветной бумаги, Джи не станет его сильно убивать даже после праздников. Так, пнёт пару раз — и то не факт.  
      Отвернувшись, Джи упирается взглядом в кучу до сих пор не разобранных праздничных украшений, от которых так и веет тоской, и мрачно думает, что эта обязанность тоже никуда не денется. Поэтому в отсутствие Лампо необходимо всё-таки заняться этим.  
      — Чтобы через час вернулся, — командует Джи, вновь поворачиваясь к замершим в ожидании Хранителям. — А мы пока вот с этим разберёмся. — Он кивает на праздничные погремушки и усмехается, заметив кислый энтузиазм, написанный на лицах Накла и Асари.   
      А кто говорил, что будет легко? Это мафиозная семья, так что будьте добры принимать в её жизни любое посильное участие, даже если оно сводится к ползанию под потолком с охапкой мишуры и булавок для её крепления.  
      Лампо радостно подхватывается, осознав, что его не будут казнить никакими способами хотя бы некоторое время, и уносится прочь из особняка, пообещав, что через час будет как штык, а Джи и остальные принимаются за не менее увлекательную часть поручения Джотто. Причём на этот раз сквозь зубы ругается даже кроткий тактичный Асари, которого всё это тоже порядком утомляет.  
      Спустя час банкетный зал уже мало походит на мрачное обиталище четырёх полуадекватных Хранителей, потому что везде, насколько хватает взгляда, налеплена мишура и прочие блестящие безделушки, а угол, в котором до этого было свалено всё пыльное добро, волшебно пуст. Половина украшений, правда, всё-таки отправлена на помойку при помощи Накла и его нескончаемых сил, но некоторые из них Джи посчитал пригодными для создания нужной атмосферы. И теперь, по окончании всесторонне трудной миссии, он оглядывает плоды общих трудов и думает, что старались они не зря — банкетный зал и впрямь сияет, вызывая невольную улыбку.  
      — Осталась гирлянда, — умиротворённо замечает Асари и присаживается на диван, устало выдыхая.  
      — Надо только дождаться Лампо, — кивает Накл и, кинув взгляд на часы, в некотором изумлении приподнимает брови. — Хотя ему пора бы уже вернуться.  
      — Вот именно, — цедит Джи и отодвигает тяжёлую портьеру, чтобы выглянуть в окно на подъездную площадку.   
      Она пуста, как он, в принципе, и ожидает.   
      Однако когда Джи готовится обрушить несколько килограммов крепких ругательств на одну кучерявую голову, в которой вместо мозгов сплошная вата, дверь в банкетный зал распахивается, являя взглядам присутствующих несколько встрёпанного обладателя этой самой головы. Лампо чихает шумно и пронзительно, а затем молча, чеканя шаг, подходит к столу и вываливает из охапки сразу несколько упаковок цветной бумаги и штук десять тюбиков с клеем.  
      — Ты… ограбил лавку? — уточняет Асари, круглыми глазами глядя на добычу.  
      — Я оставил деньги! — неожиданно срывающимся голосом отвечает Лампо и садится мимо дивана, из-за чего глаза Асари из круглых делаются квадратными.  
      — Надеюсь, обошлось без жертв, — нервно усмехается Накл и запинается, когда в комнату царственно вплывает Алауди.  
      — Без жертв, — подтверждает тот, и Лампо меняет цвет с нездоровой бледности на ещё более нездоровую синеву.  
      — Выходит, ты за ним следил, — хмыкает Джи и мысленно ставит ему большой жирный плюс в карму.  
      — Я проходил мимо, — сдержанно отзывается Алауди и смотрит на разбросанные по столу обрывки бумаги, густо размазанный тут и там клей и одинокий шаблон, который, кажется, тоже намертво прилип к столешнице.   
      — Не хочешь присоединиться? — великодушно предлагает Джи, на что Алауди только очень многозначительно поднимает брови.  
      — Джотто два часа назад покинул резиденцию Шимон, — произносит он, отвернувшись от стола. — Предположительно через три часа он окажется тут, так что советую поторопиться. — И уходит, оставляя зевающих на разные лады товарищей доделывать начатое.  
      Часы бодро отбивают три часа утра. В большом, красиво украшенном банкетном зале сидят четверо Хранителей Вонголы — цвет и гордость сильнейшей в Италии мафиозной семьи. У них красные от недосыпа глаза и перепачканные в клею и бумаге пальцы. Они сосредоточенно сопят и ни на что не отвлекаются, потому что у них одна на всех большая сложная задача — они вырезают человечков из бумаги.   
      Джи тихо матерится, второй час сжимая в зубах так и не зажжённую сигарету, потому что ему некогда на это отвлекаться. Нужно как можно скорее закончить гирлянду и повесить её возле большой хрустальной люстры — на самом видном месте, как распорядился Джотто. Это пока его единственное желание, если не считать крутящихся в голове планов членовредительства относительно Лампо и Спейда.  
      Асари тихо и грустно вздыхает, с сожалением глядя в сторону отложенного музыкального инструмента, на котором так нестерпимо хочется сыграть, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Но его останавливает то, что за такое дело Джи, который отказывает себе даже в коротком перекуре, может стукнуть по голове.  
      Накл очень сосредоточенно молчит. Он занят делом и вообще ни на что не отвлекается, предпочитая направить всё внимание на поставленную задачу. Джи ему за это скупо признателен, потому что тоскливые взгляды Асари в сторону своей свиристелки его порядком напрягают.   
      Лампо усердно чертит и старательно не отсвечивает, потому что очень остро чувствует собственную вину и возможное возмездие, которое всенепременно на него обрушится. По его лицу понятно, что он при первой же возможности сбежит куда подальше, чтобы переждать бурю, которая полыхает внутри Джи, но наказание его всё равно не минует. Хотя бы в назидательных целях.  
      Поэтому когда гирлянда, наконец, оказывается закончена по всем правилам и канонам, Хранители добрые пять минут непонимающе таращатся на неё в попытках понять — точно ли всё или что-то ещё понадобится. И лишь затем, когда первое оцепенение проходит, они отмирают: Накл поднимается на ноги и шумно кряхтит, хрустя позвоночником; Асари незаметно прячет в рукав свой инструмент и разом обретает столь необходимый ему покой; Лампо откидывается на спинку кресла и гундит что-то об отстёгивающейся заднице.   
      Ну а Джи, почти дожевав до табака фильтр сигареты, всё-таки прикуривает. Он с наслаждением затягивается, выпускает тугую густую струю дыма в потолок, мало заботясь о том, что Джотто за такое по шее дать может, и думает, что это была чертовски долгая ночь. И хрена лысого он когда-нибудь будет её повторять!  
      Джотто появляется спустя полтора часа. Его на пороге встречает сонный измученный Джи, который стоит, прислонившись к перилам, и медленно со вкусом курит. Завидев вылезающего из машины босса, он вяло машет рукой, приветствуя его, а затем отщёлкивает окурок в сторону керамической урны и, как ни странно, попадает с первого раза.  
      — Выглядишь усталым, — замечает Джотто, поднявшись по лестнице.  
      — Ночь выдалась… продуктивной, — утомлённо прикрыв глаза, отвечает Джи и заходит в особняк следом за ним. — Как поездка?  
      — Хорошо, — улыбается Джотто, стащив чуть запылившийся плащ с плеч. — Козарт и его сын в добром здравии. Звали нас, кстати, на праздники к ним в поместье.  
      — Я рад, — кивает Джи и тут же замирает, круглыми глазами уставившись на давнего друга, который из-за дальней дороги выглядит не менее измученным. — Что? То есть как?  
      — Козарт сказал, что раз прошлые праздники они гостили у нас, почему бы в этот раз семье Вонгола не почтить вниманием его дом. — Джотто вешает шляпу на крючок и поворачивается к напрягшемуся Джи. — Или с этим есть какие-то проблемы?  
      — Нет, — бормочет тот, сдерживая рвущиеся из горла ругательства. — Всё в полном порядке. Ну ты же знаешь, что я не доверяю никому, даже семье Шимон, — нервно улыбается он, когда брови Джотто медленно образуют морщинку на переносице.  
      — Знаю, — кивает тот, заметно расслабившись. — В таком случае, если у тебя нет возражений, я пойду к себе. Хочу пару часов передохнуть.  
      — Угу, давай. — Джи смотрит в спину удаляющемуся Джотто и, когда тот скрывается за поворотом, обречённо стонет, прислонившись лбом к стене.   
      Наверху мертвецким сном спят Асари, Накл и Лампо, намучившиеся за эту ночь так, как ни на одной из самых опасных миссий. Где-то по крыше бесшумно ходит Алауди, позволяющий себе передышки только на короткие промежутки времени. А за стенами слышится тихий, едва различимый смех Спейда. Наверняка же эта паскуда всё предвидела…


End file.
